


Туши мое пламя бензином

by istnn



Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: But I'm horny for them, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, The Author Regrets Nothing, We all know the ending, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Хон Чжу ненавидела каждый его взгляд в ее сторону.
Relationships: Cha Hong Joo/Joo Hyun Gi
Kudos: 1





	Туши мое пламя бензином

_Милая, простите, но отныне вы червивы мной._

Когда Хон Чжу думала, с чего все началось, она вспоминала куриные лапки.  
Соглашаться на приглашение Хён Ги тогда было ошибкой.  
Она помнила этот вечер до мельчайших деталей, но не понимала, почему все привело именно сюда.  
Ее рука лежит на его груди, и под ней мерно бьется чужое сердце. Забавно, ведь Хён Ги иногда казался бессердечнее ее собственного отца. Хон Чжу могла бы убить его прямо сейчас — взять нож или просто задушить его же галстуком. Отец бы наверняка похвалил.  
Но она не будет этого делать.  
Хон Чжу никогда не была глупой, но ее непоследовательность всегда играла злую шутку в самый неподходящий момент. Как сейчас — и этой ночью, и несколько дней назад, и на прошлой неделе. Она продолжала эти встречи, не понимая, чего хочет добиться. Ей ничего не было нужно от Хён Ги.  
Хон Чжу ненавидела каждый его взгляд в ее сторону.

Она разглядывает его спокойное во сне лицо, которое обычно кривится в ухмылке, становясь только некрасивее. Сейчас Хён Ги не похож на себя — обычный человек, не знающий ничего о трагедии двухлетней давности.  
Эта мысль отбивает у нее желание спать — и вместе с тем невыносимо хочется заснуть и забыть обо всем произошедшем. Мантра «я не виновата» перестала работать еще два года назад. Тяжесть в груди — могильный камень — никуда не исчезает.  
Хон Чжу ложится обратно на подушку и жмурится изо всех сил, сдерживая резко подступившие слезы. Что она вообще здесь делает?  
Ей ничего не было нужно от Хён Ги.  
Ей был нужен Кан У, но он давным-давно ясно дал понять, что между ними никогда ничего не будет, и тогда, в далеком прошлом это злило, а после рейса 801 Хон Чжу вовсе перестала пытаться привлечь его внимание. Где-то в глубине ее сердца еще теплилась любовь к нему, но она никогда бы не смогла встать на место его жены — ни при ее жизни, ни после.

Об этом Хон Чжу вспоминала, в очередной раз цепляя Хён Ги за галстук. В его взгляде только беспроглядная тьма, и она не может удержаться: приближается к его лицу, чувствуя чужое дыхание, рассматривает свое отражение в расплывающихся зрачках и коротко смеется. Все равно что кричать в пропасть и слушать бесконечное эхо.  
— Ну же, Хон Чжу, — сипло говорит он. — Помоги мне. Я так безутешен после смерти отца.  
Хён Ги был отвратителен, и ей нравилось именно это.  
Признаваться в этом даже себе — жутко.  
Даже когда его рука скользит по внутренней стороне ее бедра, задирая узкую юбку.  
— Ты мерзок, — говорит Хон Чжу, не отводя взгляд. Слова слишком приятны на вкус. Хён Ги крепко вцепляется в ее кожу, и она давит улыбку, не позволяя ему победить в этой маленькой игре.  
Синяки ведь останутся.

— Отвратителен, — продолжает Хон Чжу, ногтями царапая кожу его шеи. — Я тебя ненавижу.  
— О, я знаю, — Хён Ги улыбается, и его пальцы касаются ее белья. Дыхание сбивается, и ее ногти вонзаются в кожу между позвонков. Был бы нож под рукой — ни секунды не думала бы.  
Но ножа не было.  
У них оставалось не так много времени. Отчего-то Хон Чжу знала: скоро все кончится. Мертвые восстанут и утянут ее в бездну, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Будущее было не определено. Настоящее — песок сквозь пальцы, следы зубов на плече.  
Она давно могла прекратить это. Она могла уйти после самого первого раза, с примесью дорогого алкоголя, когда лицо Кан У не покидало ее мысли. Она могла перестать соглашаться на эти встречи, которые не изменили ничего в их с Хён Ги отношениях.  
Она могла перестать врать самой себе.

Но Хён Ги сам сказал, что их жизнь — сплошное притворство.  
Поэтому днем Хон Чжу будет притворяться обычным человеком, чтобы ночью снова падать в темноту вместе с ним.


End file.
